


What if we kissed inside the vent?

by unwinding_fantasy



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwinding_fantasy/pseuds/unwinding_fantasy
Summary: Axel and Roxas play video games together.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	What if we kissed inside the vent?

It was cramped, humid, and kinda smelly in here. Heart hammering in his throat, Roxas held his breath until his lungs started to ache, let it out gently. Breathing, breathing he could do. In through the mouth, out through the nose. Above, a metallic _tap tap tap_ resounded loudly on the floor, each footstep like a dagger to Roxas’ heart.

_Please don’t look please don’t look **please** oh god oh **fuck** \--_

Something thudded softly behind him. _Shit._ Terror spiked through his chest but he couldn’t turn around without making any noise, he was trapped he was trapped he was--

“Yo,” Axel whispered, crowding up against Roxas’ back in a grand display of his usual disregard for personal space. To be fair, there wasn’t room for him to do much else, but still.

The sound of his partner’s voice did little to soothe Roxas’ frayed nerves. Any second now, he was gonna drop dead from stress. “Axel, what the fuck,” he hissed lowly, acutely aware of the footsteps overhead, of the way Axel was pressing even closer until his chin was resting on Roxas’ shoulder as he peered upwards. Roxas gritted his teeth. “Find your own hiding spot.” He jostled his shoulder, just roughly enough to get his point across, an effort at displacing Axel and his stupid hair, which was two seconds from tickling a sneeze out of him.

Green eyes narrowed in a calculated look, the kind Roxas knew preceded trouble. “What’re you waiting for? There’s only one.”

“Somebody could walk in.” Sora and Riku were still out there somewhere. Xion too, and Xion was _smart._

“They won’t,” Axel said with all the confidence of the truly smooth-brained.

“Axel, no.”

“Axel, yes.” The object of Roxas’ despair bared his teeth in what probably passed for a smile if you were a psychopath and pushed back the grate above them. He leap-frogged over Roxas, out into the open. There were some soft, squelching sounds. Maybe a muffled moan of pain. Then Axel’s red-spattered face appeared above Roxas. “Mission accomplished.”

“I hate you,” Roxas said, clambering out of the vent.

Axel winked.

It was at that moment that Sora, with the kind of terrible timing reserved for individuals who were perpetually late to everything, sauntered into the administration room and locked eyes with Roxas, who still had one foot in the vent. 

Axel slammed the report button.

* * *

That was probably an approximation of what was happening in the game world anyway. In reality, Axel unmuted himself and yelled into the chat, “Cyan! I walked into admin and there’s Pink’s dead-ass body and Cyan’s hopping into a goddamn vent. Got anything to say for yourself, Roxas?”

Roxas had lots to say. He couldn't though, not around the rage constricting his throat. Betrayed. Betrayed by his fellow co-conspirator _again._

“I saw too!” Sora cut in even though literally nobody had asked for his opinion. The _I voted_ badge popped up beside his in-game name. “Justice for Kairi!”

“That’s all I need to hear,” came Riku’s voice followed by the chime indicating he’d cast his vote too, and of course he’d just blindly follow Sora’s lead.

"I don't know..." Xion. She sounded pensive. Maybe there was hope? "But you're acting kind of sus, Roxas." 

With a soundless snarl, Roxas ditched his laptop and shoved Axel’s feet off his lap, then leaned over to shove Axel off the couch for good measure. They both flopped to the floor, Axel clasping his phone aloft while Roxas struggled to snatch it off him and quit the game. Three times. Axel had pulled off this stunt three times in as many hours. Was Axel doing this on purpose or was he actually this dense?

“Help, he’s murdering me!” Axel yelled into his phone.

Roxas twisted to face Axel’s screen. “You guys, he’s doing it again! Red self report! _Red self report_!”

It was too late though; the votes had been cast. Roxas let out an anguished cry as he watched his avatar get yeeted into the black void of space.

Beneath him, Axel broke out in hysterical laughter. Roxas, still sprawled across Axel’s chest, bounced along with every gasp. “Nobody--” Wheeze. “Nobody can hear you--” Giggle giggle. “--scream.”

“It wasn’t even my kill!” Roxas screamed into Axel’s phone, a confession that was met with a gale of laughter from his so-called friends before Axel, still chuckling, thumbed on the mute button and stretched up to dump his phone on the coffee table.

“Why didn’t you kill?” Axel asked.

Roxas’ lips morphed into what he feared was a pout. “I was on _cooldown_ , you pepega. And you voted me!” Despite his annoyance, he made no move to get up. Axel’s other hand, now tracing soft designs through Roxas’ hair, might’ve had something to do with that.

“They would’ve worked it out, and I knew you wouldn’t throw me under the bus.” The hand travelled down to massage Roxas’ neck. “I had to give us a chance.”

It was sound logic but _three times?_

“Ugh, fine. You better kill Xion next.”

Roxas shuffled up a little so Axel could reach that spot at the base of his spine, the one that could diffuse Roxas’ tension ten out of ten times. He tucked his head in the crook between Axel’s cheek and shoulder, huffed out a breath of air. Two months in, and maybe he should’ve been concerned about the ease with which Axel manipulated people, the effortless deception, the countless lies. Maybe, but sometimes Roxas would catch Axel looking at him when he thought Roxas wasn’t paying attention, and the soft, fragile something he saw there evacuated all the air from Roxas' lungs and made his heart feel buoyant, weightless.

“You know, it’s kinda cute that you suck at lying,” Axel said.

“Whatever, man.” Roxas’ eyes slipped shut. “I’m not sabotaging for you.”

Roxas felt the smile against his own cheek. Felt himself reciprocating.


End file.
